Andy Beirsack fanfic
by EvaMordane
Summary: Andy falls in love with you and makes love to you (unfinished


_**Andy Beirsack fanfic**_

 **Today is your first ever black veil brides concert and you are excited beyond belief, and you have backstage passes as well! Since it's so far away you're going to have to stay the night at a hotel, but that doesn't get you down maybe Andy will be staying at that hotel as well! Since you have a while to get ready and leave you decide to go out and buy some new clothes (it is a special occasion after all!)**

 **When you get to the store you immediately see the perfect outfit, a black corset, short black laced skirt, fishnet leggings, and you also found some cheap black combat boots to go with it. As you head home you blare your favorite song by black veil brides and sing along. Finally you get home and you start getting ready.**

 **After your outfit is on you apply your makeup- smokey eyes dark eyeliner and black lipstick. Finally it's time to do your hair. You flat iron it and then tease it up just a little bit so it has volume. You decide to head out two hours early so you can try and get a good spot in the pit, hopefully you can get right next to the walkway part of the stage.**

 **On your way there people in their cars give you dirty looks and you flip them off in response and laugh as they turn and drive past you. People have always told you that you shouldn't hide your beauty behind the dark makeup because it looks obscene and no one should do it, especially you. But that's how you like to look, you don't care what others think, you love you for you and one day someone will love you as well. You hope one day it will be Andy but in his recent divorce (yes in this story he divorced juliet) you don't think he'd be interested in dating, and you don't think you're nearly beautiful enough for him to notice you, despite what others say.**

 **Finally you get to the stadium that the concert is being held at, and there's only a few cars there, and you get one of the best parking spots ever (you didn't notice the handicap sign when you parked). You decide to leave your wallet inside the glove department and you step outside then lock your car. When you get inside there's only maybe 15 people inside and you end up getting the spot you wanted and most of the people are near the speakers.**

 **A few hours pass and the stadium ls filling up as the opening band starts playing. After a few songs from the unknown band play they get us all hyped up for Black Veil Brides. You scream and jump as Andy finally steps on stage and gets ready to start the concert. During the first song In The End, you see Andy look at you and wink, though you just think he's looking at the whole crowd. During the next song he walks onto the walkway part of the stage, kneels down and touches the hand of everyone on the opposite side of you.**

 **Then he turns and starts to do the same on your side. When he reaches you he holds your hand for longer than the others and you start to blush. You say "i love you so much Andy! You're my hero!" he smiles and the song is over. He leans over to one of the security guards and says something you can't hear. Then he says "Alright for the next song we're going to pick someone from the crowd and have them on stage, then afterwards even if they don't have a backstage pass this security guard will take you backstage so you can chill with us after the show, who wants to come up here?!"**

 **Everyone screams and jumps and finally Andy picks someone and she goes on stage, she's beautiful and is so excited it looks like she might pass out. "What's your name miss?" Andy says handing her the mic. "Mandy!" she squeals and jumps as he says "alright Mandy just sit tight and enjoy the song" he gives her a hug and starts singing to her. Lucky girl, you think to yourself, at least you have a pass to go backstage and meet them too, maybe they'll even stay for a long time and sign your book. You look around and notice no one else has a pass around their neck.**

' **'Am i and mandy the only ones who get to meet them tonight? The passes were expensive but i'd imagine other people got them.' the song ends and the security guard takes Mandy backstage. During the last couple hours of the concert you listen, dance, and even get into a small mosh pit. Eventually the concert ends and people rush out of the doors. You follow the arrows into the backstage area and show your pass so you can get in. When you reach the designated area you see Mandy but no one else, it's been a few minutes since the concert ended you were hoping there would be at least a few more people, that way you wouldn't have to try and make conversation. You're just too shy when it comes to that stuff.**

 **Mandy smiles and waves you over… Or so you think until two more girls come and push by you. "Omigod Andy looked so into you when you got on stage I'm so happy for you!" the girls say in unison. Your decide to sit in a lone chair and play with your phone while you wait. Suddenly you feel eyes on you so you look up. All the girls are looking at you with evil looks. "How did YOU get a backstage pass, you look so poor!" they laugh at you. "Um excuse me?" they laugh even louder "can you not hear? We said you look so poor! There's no way you could have gotten that on your own!" one of the girls gets up and grabs your corset with the tips of her fingers.**

" **I mean come on even your clothes look like you got them at goodwill haha" she laughs as you try to shrink down. "It's true, i don't have a lot of money but i saved up for the tickets and pass, i thought that since it was going to be my first Black veil brides concert i might as well go all out" then they all get up and start laughing at you. "First black veil brides concert? Haha you have to be joking. You must not be a real fan, only real fans go to every concert they can of a band they like! You are a poor excuse of a person, i mean look at you you're hideous! You think Andy would even notice you in rags like that? You're absolutely disgusting!" mandy says lifting you up, you think shes about to hit you when you look over and see Andy.**

 **The other girls laugh and say "what are you looking at?" and as they turn around they see him as well and drop you, ruining up to Andy asking him for an autograph. He looks at me for a while then turns to them and says "I don't want to sign for bullies but if you promise to leave that girl alone when i go get the rest of the crew i will." they smile and nod then go sit and wait for him to go get the rest of the band, but before he leaves he walks over to you and offers a hand. You take it and as you stand up he leans in close and says "don't listen to them, i noticed you as soon as i got on stage, you are gorgeous" you blush bright red and he laughs and leaves to get the band.**

 **The girls give you more evil looks as you fix yourself up and sit on the chair. A few minutes pass and Andy comes back with the rest of the band. "Did they bother you miss?" he looks back at you and you say "um. No they didn't, thank you. And my name is (use your own name throughout the story)" you look down shyly. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Alright girls i can sign your books now" they all get their books signed and he walks over to you. "Do you have a book you want me to sign as well?" you look up and blush.**

" **Oh uh yes i do, its right here" you hand him your book. He signs it and hands it back to you. He stands up and walks to the middle of the room to say "i'm sorry that i have to do this but we are very tired and we would like to go to our hotels,so we're going to have to end the get together early." the three girls all say in unison "That's okay Andy, we understand" and leave. I get up and say "i understand too, even though we didn't spend much time here this was the best day of my life, thank you." you wave and start to walk out but Andy says "Wait, (your name), come here for a second" you walk over to him and all of the sudden he hugs you. "I'm glad i made your day so wonderful, you are a true fan unlike those girls who criticized you for this being your first concert of our band. Have a safe drive home." he lets you go and you see his smile.**

" **That means a lot to me, Andy, thank you" you blush a tiny bit and head out of the area. As you get outside you notice that all the cars are gone, except for six. And one of them is your car, and it's getting towed. "Wait no wait!" you scream and run towards the tow truck. You run up to the driver's side and talk to the man. "Why are you towing my car? Did i park illegally?" he looks at you and says "i'm sorry ma'am but you parked in a handicap spot, and we have to tow it to the impound,you can pick it up tomorrow." "can i get my wallet out of there at least? Please?" he looks at you with a sad look.**

" **I'm sorry, you can't. According to the law everything has to stay in here just incase the inspector finds drugs, if you take your wallet we both could get in a lot of trouble. Dont worry, when he finds the wallet hell take it out and put it at the front desk so you can pay the fee. If you'd like i can watch you take your id out of the wallet and put it back, but that's the most i can let you do." you say fine and you grab your id. "Now we need to write down your info" while you're writing it down you see the band members exit the stadium and they all walk over to you.**

" **Whats going on?" Andy asks you. You look at him and say "i'm getting towed.. And i have to wait until tomorrow to get my car and everything in it. I don't know what to do, i was planning on (you hand your info to the tow man and he waves goodbye) staying at a hotel tonight but i forgot to set a room ahead of time and be wouldn't let me take anything out of the car except my id." you look at all of them then turn away and start to cry. "Hey Andy why don't you let her stay in your room? You got one with two beds." Ashley says.**

" **Would you want to do that?" He puts his hand on your shoulder. "Please don't cry." you wipe your tears and say "if you wouldn't mind. I promise I won't be a bother." he smiles and says "alright then. Well my car is that first one two spaces over, wait for me, i have to help cc pack up his drums." "alright" you say and you start walking towards his car. You watch as everyone helps cc pack up his drum set into his truck. A few minutes later Andy walks to the car and unlocks it. As you get in he says "i'm glad you're coming with me, id feel bad about leaving you out in this city."**

 **You look over at him and say "thank you so much for this. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience" he smirks and says "it's not at all. I'm glad i'll be spending the night with a beautiful girl." you blush and look out the window. It's a long ride filled with silence but finally you arrive at the hotel. You enter the room and Andy says "you can take a shower first if you'd like. I want to rest a little before i take one myself." "thank you" you say and you head to the bathroom. After you shower you use the blow dryer and wipe off the small smears if eyeliner that didn't come off in the shower.**

 **You leave the bathroom after getting dressed and sit on the edge of the second bed. Andy looks at you and says "you can't possibly sleep in that. Here i think i have something that'll fit you." he hands you a shirt and some pajama bottoms. "Go ahead and get dressed in that. I don't think your outfit would be comfortable while you sleep" you look at him and smile "Thank you so much. I'll be back" you get re-dressed into the clothes Andy provided and go sit on the bed. "I'm gonna go shower now" he says heading towards the bathroom. You notice he didn't take clothes with him. 'maybe he's gonna sleep in his regular clothes. He's probably very very tired'. You think to yourself.**

 **A few minutes pass and you hear the shower stop. You hear some shuffling and then hear the door open 'yeah definitely wearing his regular clothes'. You see him walk out and he's only wearing a towel around his waist. 'Omigod!' You think as you look him up and down. His hair is messy from being towel dried, his body is still a bit wet from the shower and you can see a bulge under the towel. When you face him he's staring at you with a small smile on his face. He motions for you to come closer and you do.**

 **He holds your face in the palm of your hand and says "you're even more beautiful without your makeup on. May i kiss you?" you blush and nod. He leans in close and kisses you gently. He moves his hands to your waist and you wrap your arms around his neck. The kiss Turns into a full makeout session but is still gentle. He is a very passionate kisser. Slowly he starts to get a little more rough and slips in a little tongue.**

 **You let him. Eagerly wanting more and more of his deep kiss. At this time he moves one of his hands up to grasp your boob, squeezing gently. You moan just a little bit which only makes him want to do more. He moves his hand under your shirt and grabs your boob a little harder this time and you moan louder. He stops kissing you and his breath comes in short rasps. "I want you" he says looking into your eyes. "I want you too" you say back to him.**

 **He smiles and pushes you onto the bed. He gets on top of you and kisses you more, grabbing your boob and playing with your nipple. You moan and pull on his hair, making him groan with pleasure. He stops kissing and takes off your shit eagerly. "So beautiful." he whispers as he kisses each boob. Then he starts sucking on your right nipple while playing with the left. You moan as he nibbles on your nipple. He kisses down your body until he reaches your pants and then he very roughly takes them off along with your underwear.**

" **You smell so good" he says. Then he presses his tongue on your clit, moving in small circles. Making you moan. Then he slowly sticks in a finger making the come here motion against your g spot making you buck your hips and moan loudly. He suddenly stops and raided up on his knees. "Blow me" he says smiling as you say "okay" and you start to slowly suck him. You go faster and he starts to moan your name. Finally he says " enough i can't hold it anymore. I want to be inside of you!" he pushes you back and slowly inserts his cock inside of you.**

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
